My Life is Hell on Earth
by secretselphie-tilmitt
Summary: A story about Reno, Rude, Reeve, and a whole lot more. Check out what happened a year before the game, all the way to the end.
1. Into the Mist

My Life is Hell On Earth

Life to me

Is hunting and fighting

Killing and maiming

Searching and waiting

Nothing yet something

Why?

Something to ponder

Life is so worthless

I think I should end it

Nothing to lose

Nobody waiting

For this cold traitor

No one at all

No turks, no AVALANCHE

Why?

Life is fucked up

So say goodbye

To this sad turk

Sorry,

I'm gone.

-Squish

"STUPID KIDS!" the old man hollered at the boys retreating backs.

"Life sucking vermin" the old man grumbled as he headed on into the house

The three boys kept on running, through the field, over the fence, and under the bushes, laughing as they ran.

"That was great!" the youngest one stated exuberantly as the started to slow down, rounding the corner to a relatively small but cozy looking house.

The oldest one laughed at his enthusiasm as he rested an arm on his head and another on the others shoulder.

"Just wait until your old enough to join in," he said with a grin on his face.

The boy looked up at them as they approached the house, and the three girls sitting on the porch waving to them. "Will it always be like this?" he asked innocently.

They both stopped and stared at him sadly. "No, it won't be," the middle one said. "But we'll always be there, and so will everyone else, so even if you can't see us all, we're still there."

"And you'll always have memories, up until it's over, so don't worry about it yet, ok?" said the oldest one

"OK!" the child said.

Suddenly, the older two started to fade, leaving the child in confusion. "Where are you going?" he asked. The two glanced at each other. "We've gotta leave now, but don't ever forget us, ok?" said the middle child.

"I won't, I promise." The child said solemnly.

"And don't forget your sisters, or mom and dad, either, got it?" said the older one.

"Never ever." He said, shaking his head. "Goodbye niisans!" he said.

They just smiled as they disappeared into the mist….

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review, and whether I should continue or not.


	2. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there wouldn't be a delay on AC, so clearly I don't own it.

My life is Hell on Earth

Reno woke with a groan as his alarm clock went off.

He grumbled to himself as he slowly sat up in bed, scratching the back of his head. "Why is the Dmn thing so fcking loud", he groused as he started to change.

'I wonder if I can even go to work today, after what happened yesterday,' he thought. 'After all that chaos, Tseng'll probably stick me on paperwork or something equally as boring.'

He headed for the kitchen, sticking his socks on as he went. After retrieving some old pizza from the fridge, he headed to the door, chewing as he went.

Once his shoes were on, he walked slowly, head down, towards his car.

The bell rang as Reno entered the office, his coworkers glaring at him in annoyance. "What, noone's glad to see me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"After what you pulled on Heidegger yesterday?" Tseng growled, anger resonating from him.

"Aww, it wasn't that bad"

"Wasn't that bad? You blew up his TOILET, Reno," Tseng said venomously. "He's had the president on my a$$ all day, and you say it's not that bad?"

"Well… It wasn't that bad for ME, anyway," he said, "Besides, he had it coming and the whole CITY knows it."

Tseng sighed, looking down at his desk as he did so. "That may be so, but you could've hired someone else, so we wouldn't have to take the heat for it."

"You're on my side, right Rude?" he pleaded to his friend.

Rude just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that look, you enjoyed it just as much as I did"

"…."

"Ah well, it was SO worth the look on his face."

"Speaking of dreams," he said thoughtfully, "I had the strangest dream last night."

"We weren't talking about dreams," Tseng said dryly.

"So? We are now, aren't we?"

"I dreamed I was back home, swimming in pizza with my brothers." He said thoughtfully. "Or maybe that's what I was thinking after I finished my pizza this morning."

"Whatever, I have an assignment for you two, you've gotta go play bodyguard for an ambassador's daughter," Tseng said, watching the look on Reno's face. "Don't make any passes at her Reno, or it'll be YOUR head on a platter."

"Whatever gave you THAT impression, m' dear Tsenggy boy?"

"Never. EVER. Call me that again, Reno." He said, annoyance clear in his face. " You two ready?"

Rude nodded, as Reno grabbed a grenade from his desk drawer. "Absolutely, Tsenggy, just tell us where to head." Tseng flicked a look of annoyance at Reno before turning to a schedule on the wall.

"Here's what you've gotta do…"

A/N: SO SORRY! IT SHOULDNT'VE TAKEN SO LONG AND I BEG OF YOU NOT TO HATE ME! I had no computer for a few weeks, then we were on a mac, and THEN I got this new computer, but I had to write the chapter, heheheh...Once again, very sorry. Lemme know if I screwed up the characters, and what I can do to capture them better.


	3. The Meeting

My Life is Hell on Earth chap. 3

The girl sat quietly on the train, as it passed through the field.

As it were, she could've easily passed off as sleeping, but if you looked close enough you could see she was looking at some kind of picture.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing another, slightly older looking girl and two men.

"You two may wait outside," she said. "No need for you here."

She turned to stare at the sitting girl. "Still no trace of them?" she asked quietly.

The girl shook her head. "No, but maybe in Midgar," she said quietly, "he always wanted to go there."

The older one nodded.

"Well, if that's where they are, we'll search in every nook and cranny of the city before we leave."

The younger one smiled. "Thank you, milady." She whispered.

"Oh please, you know you don't need to call me that when we're alone." She said, a slight smile on her face.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Yuffie…"

"No problem-o, just keep trying to remember that." She said with a laugh.

"Sure." She said with a tiny smile.

"Anyway, we're almost to Midgar, you can see it from here," Yuffie said. "Wow! It looks like a giant pizza over the city!"

The younger girl laughed, "That's the plate, mi- um… Yuffie."

"See, you're getting the hang of it!" Yuffie said teasingly.

We will be arriving in Midgar in fifteen minutes, please be sure to be ready to leave.

"Well, that's our stop. Wonder which two idiots get to watch us," Yuffie giggled, "Probably two oafs from SOLDIER."

"I dunno, they were really worried about us traveling under the plate." The girl said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it's not like they're gonna send the Turks or something," Yuffie said dryly, "and the only people close to as good as the Turks are SOLDIER members."

"I suppose…. Anyway, we should be prepared for anyone." The girl said.

"Yeah yeah, you're so suspicious, we probably won't even need bodyguards, we're pretty good fighters ourselves." Yuffie commented.

"That maybe so, but there will be someone there, whether it's someone who wants you dead, or our bodyguards."

"Alright already, I get the idea." Yuffie said, rolling her eyes.

We are now arriving in Midgar, please be ready to stop.

"Well, we're here, so let's see who it is." Yuffie said.

The two girls pulled their bags out of the overhead compartment as they held on for the train screech.

Once off, the girls looked around, searching for any signs of their bodyguards, but the train station was deserted.

"Well, that's a nice piece of work, do you suppose theirs another train station?" the girl asked.

"Uh-uh, I was here once before, there is absolutely no way theirs another train station," Yuffie said frowning. "Which means our bodyguards deserted us."

"This is ridiculous, Yuffie, where are they?" The girl questioned.

"I dunno, they might've— suddenly, Yuffie stopped. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" "That," Yuffie whispered. "Someone's stalking us, and I don't think they're friends."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang off as a man fell forward from behind an old train.

A tall, bald man stepped out from behind him, and turned to stare at them.

"…Which one of you is Yuffie Kisaragi?" The man asked.

Yuffie slowly raised her hand.

"That would be me," she chuckled nervously. "Please tell me you're the bodyguard."

He nodded. "One of them."

Suddenly they heard a scream, as a man fell off of a train pile.

And over the top came a guy with long, red hair, smirking at the guy who'd just fallen. "Hello, ladies, Reno, at your service." He said, with a look on his face that said 'welcome to hell.'

Suddenly the younger girl gave out a gasp.

"You ok?" Yuffie asked.

"I- I'm fine," she said. "Just dust." She said, smiling nervously.

"Don't I know you?" Reno asked, jumping off the train pile as he headed towards them. Circling her, he eyed her thoughtfully. "Chelsea?" he asked.

The girl stared at him strangely. "That would be a no, then," He said. "Monica?" She sighed and said quietly, "My name is…."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Since you guys were so very very understanding, i'm updating already! I was gonna wait another week, but thougth "I made these guys wait two months, better give 'em another." Hope you enjoyed! It's also a bit longer, i'm working on that.


	4. Run Away, little birds

My Life is Hell on Earth chap. 4

"My name is…" she paused, a hesitant look on her face. "My name's Kagali." "hmm…" Reno looked thoughtful. "Nope, never met you." She smiled hesitantly. "I guess not." "Anyway, we better get going," he said. "Wait a minute!" Yuffie said, annoyance on her face. "What's your name?" "How rude of me, my names Reno, and this is my partner Rude." He said. Rude nodded his head. "This way," He said. Yuffie nodded, walking toward him Kagali close on her heels.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie complained, dragging her feet in the mud. Reno turned his head to look at her. "Do you think we are?" he asked dryly. She sighed dejectedly as Kagali muffled a laugh.

"Why don't we just take a company car?" Kagali asked, confusion in her voice. "Because that would be conspicuous," Reno drawled lightly. "'Sides, this is more fun." Yuffie glared at him while Kagali shook her head.

"Is it possible to trade in your friend?" Yuffie asked Rude. Rude simply shook his head.

Suddenly they heard tires screeching on the street ahead of them. Rude's head snapped up to look. He glanced at Reno who nodded. Suddenly Rude grabbed Kagali while Reno turned and grabbed Yuffie. "HEY!" Yuffie hollered. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Shut up," Reno growled at her. "Unless you want to get shot that is." Rude put a finger up as he headed for the corner.

-----------------------------------------

Reeve sighed as he put his head on his desk. He had just been promoted to head of Urban Development and he was already itching to be out on the field again. Sighing again, he slowly started to write out his signature on the mounds of paperwork. 'Would Reeve Tuesti please come to the front desk?' He slowly stood up and made his way towards the door. 'Once again, would Reeve Tuesti please come to the front desk." "I heard you the first time," he growled at the speakers.

Once in the elevator he pressed his head against the cool glass as he looked down at Midgar. "This place could've been so much more," he said sadly.

------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, your highness," Reno said sarcastically to the now trailing Yuffie. "Wouldn't want to have to leave you behind, now would we?" Yuffie glared at his as she stepped over a pipe. "Oh I'm sure you'd just love that," She said angrily. "However, you can't, or your mission would be a failure." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "So we can leave your little bodyguard behind?" "Watch who you call a "little" bodyguard," Kagali said, "Or you might end up all over the pavement below us." "We are rather high, aren't we?" Reno said thoughtfully while looking down at the street below them, then the little rickety bridge they were walking across, then at Kagali's very pale face. "You don't look so good," Reno commented. She gave him a look that said "shut the hell up." He threw his hands up in mock defeat, making the bridge swing and Kagali throw up over the side of it. She glared at him once again.

"Why are we doing this again?" Yuffie asked. "Because you don't want your pretty little head to go BOOM from grenades." Reno said. Yuffie shot a pleading look at Rude who shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, here we are." Reno said as the girls looked up at the gigantic building in awe. "In we go then." Reno said as they finally headed through the front door…


	5. The Arrival

Reeve stared at the letter in shock. 'How could this happen?' he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have arrived!"

Everyone in the lobby turned to stare at Reno, only to find him covered in dirt. He turned away from them to look at the two girls in the doorway, both just as muddy as him, and Rude, who looked to be the cleanest of the four. "Welcome to ShinRa headquarters!" The girls looked around in disbelief.

"This place is HUGE!" Yuffie said a look of shock on her face. Kagali nodded her head in agreement, as Reno grinned at them.

"Yep, now scoot your pretty little behinds towards the elevator so me 'n Rude can have our showers." Reno said bluntly. "Wait wait wait. You expect us to talk to your president like THIS?" Yuffie exclaimed. Reno and Rude looked at each other and then back at them. "Oh yes, we have just enough time for tea and crumpets before you head to see the head of the company," Reno said sarcastically. "Oh wait, I forgot, if you keep him waiting, he'll blow our friggen heads off!" "…Just go." Rude said quietly. The girls looked at him in surprise, and then slowly walked towards the elevator, the Turks watching them go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?" Reeve said as he banged open the door to the Turks office. Tseng looked up, mildly surprised at the outburst. "What is the meaning of what?" he asked, slightly confused. "This!" Reeve exclaimed, tossing the letter down on Tseng's desk.

Tseng looked down at the letter then slowly his eyes widened with shock. "I had no idea…" Tseng said disbelief in his voice. "She's not even of legal age to see him again!" Reeve raged. "We go to all that length to keep them apart for another year, and she slips by under a false name!"

"I don't understand," Tseng said quietly. "Her records checked out, if things keep up at this rate, they'll all be united far too fast."

"Exactly!" Reeve exclaimed, frustration in his voice. "What are we going to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I was really rushed when I wrote this, being it's the middle of the night, my dad's asking me to go to bed, and I'm on a sugar hyperness thing. Next chapter should be around 3-6 pages. I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Nando the RPS King 'cause I was reading his latest chapter as I wrote this.


	6. President ShinRa

A/N: SO SORRY! It shouldn't have taken me this long to write, but we had no word processor for about a month, and then with Christmas and all... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Have you heard...?" "No way!" "Tseng and Reeve found..." These were just a few of the things Tseng heard as he headed towards the presidents office. Tseng knocked on the door nervously, a knot in his stomach. "Enter!" Tseng slowly turned the handle as he pushed the door in, revealing President ShinRa's large office with him sitting behind his desk, a glint in his eye.

"Come in, Tseng," he said, "We have some things to talk about, now don't we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie looked around the room in disdain as she stepped in. "Was this really the best they could do for royalty?" she asked, annoyance on her face. Reno looked like he was about to answer when Rude shook his head and said, "No, this is temporary."

"C'mon, Yuffie, it's a lot safer than any royal suite they could give us right now," Kagali said. Turning she went and put her bag on the top bunk.

"You sure you can protect her from there?" Reno asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I can hear better up high, and I can jump off the bed faster than I can climb up the ladder."

"Whatever you say," he replied. "Anyway, get comfortable, me 'n Rude have to go report in."

"Thank you for your assistance," Kagali said, bowing slightly. "That's our job, kid," Reno replied. "C'mon Rude, let's get this over with." The two turned and left leaving the girls staring after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you let this happen?" President ShinRa roared at Tseng as he stood nervously in front of him. "I don't know sir," he replied, a frown on his face. "She's not a child anymore, so she probably looks quite different."

"I'm not stupid, Tseng," ShinRa growled, "But don't they scan faces before they allow people in this city?"

"Yes sir, but they couldn't possibly have known who she was, her eyes, hair, and face may have changed quite a bit, so scanners would do no good," Tseng replied.

"Where ever she is, I want you to find her, bring her in, and then execute her." Tseng stared at the president, surprise written all over his face. "But sir," Tseng protested, "Don't 'Sir' me, just get it done!"ShinRa roared.

"Yes sir," Tseng said quietly as he turned to walk out the door.

A/N: Once again, shorter than I meant it to be, but I wanted you guys to know I hadn't died or something. This is dedicated to... Adryl, for guessing correctly that Kagali was named after the character from Gundam Seed. Go you! By the way, thought you should know, if my format is screwy blame it on the fact I just switched to Open Office, and I don't really know how it works.


	7. Dreams

A/N: See? this was pretty fast for me...

Dedication: childdragon. One of the writers who first inspired me. GO READ HER!

Disclaimer: If I owned, Advent Children would've had more of Reeve.

-Shoe steps. Where were they coming from? Clocks. Tick. Tock. They were here too. What's happening? Where am I? Help me... Please... HELP ME!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face, hands clutching her sheets tightly. "Just a dream, that's all," She said quietly to herself, slowly laying her head back down on the pillow. "Just a dream..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You awake?" Yuffie asked. "mmm..." came the muffled reply.

"I've been thinking, what if your brother works here?" Yuffie said, unperturbed. "Unlikely," Kagali replied, "He hated ShinRa." "You never know though," Yuffie said softly.

"You never know..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good work, men, you may present them to me first thing in the morning." President ShinRa instructed. "Whatever you say, sir," Reno said drily. Rude simply nodded as they turned and left the room. "Hear that, my pets?" ShinRa said, a purring note in his voice. "Soon, it will be time to feast."

A pair of eyes peered out of the darkness as a reply came, "Yesssss..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Teefa, did you sleep well?" Marlene asked, an overjoyous note in her little voice. Tifa smiled at her, "Not a bit, knowing how important today is." Marlene giggled at her, joy almost seeping off the little girl. "Now I wonder why I think it's such an important day today," Tifa said teasingly. "You know," Marlene replied, "Daddy's coming home!"

"How could I forget such an important day!" Tifa replied. "You didn't," Marlene giggled, "You're just pretending."

"Ah, you're too smart for your own good," Tifa said, smiling down at her.

"Just too smart..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Reeve, we just lost her." Reeve stared at the man, numb with shock. "How?" He croaked. "Looks like some kinda monster got her. Must be a hybrid to be able to beat such a strong girl." the man replied. "Once again, very sorry for your loss."

Reeve slowly turned away to look at the body of the dead girl. -how could this happen?- he thought.

'Reeve please report for duty,' the overhead speaker shouted, waking Reeve with a start. -Thank God,- Reeve thought, -It was only a dream.-

'Once again, would Reeve please report in for duty.'

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Reeve grumbled, "Keep your pants on."

"How could this happen..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME HOME BARRETT!" Barrett stood, surprise on his face. "Now why'd you all go'n do all this?" he asked. "Daddy!" Marlene shouted, jumping into his arms. "Hey, Marlene, miss me?" Barrett replied. "Of course, daddy." She said while giggling.

"Of course, daddy..."

A/N: Once again, short, I know, but I was trying something out something new with this chapter. Don't think it went so well... Oh well. Loved it? Hated it? Review me... Or don't all depends on your reviewing pleasure.


End file.
